1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a servo control apparatus, and specifically relates to a servo control apparatus that displays an adjustment state in an online automatic adjustment to a control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices and methods for measuring the frequency characteristics of a control system for a servo control apparatus have been proposed and widely used for measuring the transmission characteristics of a feed axis of a machine tool. Methods for automatically adjusting a control gain are also known.
For example, a method for automatically adjusting a control gain in which a feed axis parameter is identified by simulation using a mathematical model of the feed axis is known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-210273). This conventional art has various display means, but cannot display a phase in an online adjustment.
A method for automatically adjusting a filter and a gain by means of generating a vibration while increasing the control gain has also been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2013-126266). This conventional art has only an arithmetic processor, and does not have a display unit to display an adjustment state.
Furthermore, if an external operation is performed during an online automatic adjustment, original mechanical characteristics cannot be measured with precision. This tends to result in a delay in handling an abnormal operation after starting the adjustment.